


Jam Jar

by May



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confined/Caged, Gen, Microphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley is a god, a dog but mostly a girl, and sometimes, she’s the one to immobilize an errant clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Jar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure of my feelings on Gamzee Makara, right now, but I've wanted to write this for a while. Shrinking and confinement is very definitely non-consensual, and there are references to vore (although no actual vore).

It was a matter of immobilizing someone that you couldn’t kill. Jade doubted that, in her balanced state, at least, this wasn’t preferable, anyway. He was there, a purple blur and evidence that ridiculous did not mean innocuous.

Jade took what she needed from the air itself and tied it round him until he was pressed in and shrinking inside it. At this, her animal brain rung with the pleasure of the conquest. And it was, really, the most perfectly constructed that it could be for her. The combination of what she wanted as a god and what she wanted as a dog.

He landed with a quiet grunt, his voice as reduced as everything else was. He still, however, retained his physical fortitude, and she was not so far gone, then, that she would only relish tearing him apart. He stared up at her, his eyes large and wolf-sclera yellow. At that size, they stood out all the more against the painted grey of his face. Jade’s mind flared with the knowledge of a target acquired. She picked him up. Carefully enough, although Jade had never played with the dolls that had waists made for fingers caught in a circle. Even small, you couldn’t break him, and his middle was still narrow and solid between her fingers. The part of Jade that was still a girl rubbed him gently through his hood and between his horns and he snatched away, those yellow eyes narrowing.

He struggled, and she felt his muscles flex between her fingers. It was the only way, she’d told him. Maybe, though, he was still lucky she was who she was. What doesn’t kill you can still hurt like hell. She heard him growl, thin and high, his little claws like pins and all that he had, now, was his inability to die at all.

At full size, trolls were slender but with denser muscles than humans. Small, Gamzee was still a lot heavier than he looked, but it was more than manageable to pick him up with one hand. Sinking his claws and teeth into her thumb, he wriggled against her palm like a trapped mouse. Jade tightened her grip, feeling his rapid pulse vibrate through her hand. A deep growl began in her own throat and the points of her teeth itched to tear into something. It seemed like she could snap his spine with one hand and reduce him to a purple smear. That was probably more difficult than it looked, but Jade suddenly found herself holding him like he was made of spun glass.

And, with that, she took them both back into the incipisphere and towards a planet that she knew had a serviceable kitchen.

John’s kitchen, although still covered in ink-slime, was in the state of almost-immaculate that he had left it. They hadn’t really bothered with extensive cooking, much. Jade had seen John enter the kitchen once or twice, and then leave after a moment. Jade, who wouldn’t go near a particular blue doll for years, had understood and hadn’t gone near that kitchen much, either. Wasn’t like they hadn’t had four kitchens to choose from, although Mr Egbert was, far and away, the most likely to keep his well-stocked. They’d mostly relied on Nanna and alchemisation for their baking needs in order to fill in the gaps. Gamzee still snug against her palm, she searched the cupboards to find what she knew a man who baked routinely must have owned.

Sure enough, there was a whole shelf dedicated to jars, all neatly lined up. They were covered in dust, but Jade plucked one from its space. Gamzee twitched in her hand and whined, bashing his tiny horns against her finger. Jade couldn’t tell whether he was more angry or distressed, but it probably didn’t matter. She was resisting the urge to chew on him, anyway. She screwed open the jar and dropped him in. Flailing, Gamzee landed on his front and scrabbled so that he was on fours against its glass floor.

Jade held the jar up to her face and stared in at him and he stared back, wall-eyed. Then, with a flick of her hand, she popped him into her sylladex, and left Mr Egbert’s kitchen behind.


End file.
